


soft voice

by scumfuck



Category: IT 2017
Genre: AU, M/M, Nurse Eddie, Reddie, eddie's a nurse, it's cute ok, reddie au, richie broke his arm in an accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scumfuck/pseuds/scumfuck
Summary: The boy - he's a man, probably, my age, probably - steps fully into the room, and he's cuter in his full form. He comes to my bedside and places a bottle of water on the corner table. "My name's Eddie Kaspbrak," he greets, holding out his hand to me. I take it with my not-broken-arm and he has a soft grip. The outside of his hand is smooth. "You can just call me Eddie. I'm your nurse, by the way."I smile back at him, but it's late and I haven't slept since 3am and I probably look like a maniac. I dunno. "I'm Richie," I reply. "Just Richie."





	soft voice

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't edited this sorry for any mistakes :(

Ow. Every time I move my arm, my wrist hurts. Even with meds. Dr. Morris said the meds were supposed to make me fall asleep but my eyes are wide open and the wallpaper in this hospital really sucks, it's all sad and colored that pale purple-blue color, periwinkle.

Stan's leaving me here over night, I think, something about how he couldn't drive me back to the dorm like this. My arm is all bandaged up. They propped it up on the side of the hospital bed, but I started whining about it, so they let me lay it on a pillow instead.

I'm staring at this fake oil painting of a flower on the wall when someone knocks on the door. It creeks open a bit, and a head pops in through where it's ajar. It's a boy, and his eyes are big and round and brown. He smiles when he sees I'm awake.

"Meds didn't put you to sleep, huh?" He says, and his voice is soft and kinda high-pitched. I shrug and play with the cast they wrapped around my wrist. It's this tannish color and ugly and not permanent, but they put it there to set my bones, or something.

The boy - he's a man, probably, my age, probably - steps fully into the room, and he's cuter in his full form. He comes to my bedside and places a bottle of water on the corner table. "My name's Eddie Kaspbrak," he greets, holding out his hand to me. I take it with my not-broken-arm and he has a soft grip. The outside of his hand is smooth. "You can just call me Eddie. I'm your nurse, by the way."

I smile back at him, but it's late and I haven't slept since 3am and I probably look like a maniac. I dunno. "I'm Richie," I reply. "Just Richie."

"Do you want more medication?" He asks, his eyes raking over my broken fucking arm, and I'm hoping he doesn't ask how I broke it cause I'm suddenly really self conscious. "Does it hurt?"

"I can just sleep it off," I shrug. His eyebrows furrow, and I feel like a dumbass. "Probably nothin' too bad."

Then he laughs, and it's a really pretty laugh, it's all bubbly and he hiccups at the end. "Your arm's broken, but it's not too bad?"

I shrug again, and he just smiles and opens the plastic water bottle for me. It doesn't have a label, no Poland Springs or anything, it's just plain. Guess it's hospital brand.

"Aspirin. It'll help for now," he explains as he hands me a tiny pill. "Take those, 'kay? I'm going to get more pillows for you. Then you're gonna try to sleep." His hand comes up and moves a curl out of my face, and I actually stop breathing. I think.

He smiles softly and leaves the room. I swallow the pills and gargle some water around in my mouth, trying to get the taste of blood out. I don't know why it was still there. I didn't know if the cuts on my face we're still open, or if the bruise on my cheek is noticeable. I try bringing my left hand up to cover it when Eddie walks in again.

He's carrying at least three pillows stacked up in his arms. He lays them down where my feet are and I flatten my hand out, hovering over my cheek as he comes closer.

He takes the water bottle in my lap and places it on the table. "You okay?" he asks finally. I try to act cool, nonchalant, and shrug again. Cause I'm cool.

"Well, does your cheek hurt?" His hand comes up to mine, pulling it away gently. I hiss when my thumb brushes the bruise, pressing lightly into it. My hand drops to my lap.

"I'm okay," I assure. I glance down at my cast and he nods, concern written over his face as he takes the pillows from the pile. He starts to push in between my shoulder blades, lightly pushing me forward and tucking a plush feather pillow behind my neck. Then he puts one underneath both of my arms, extra gentle on my broken one. When he pulls back, a tuft of hair falls into his face, and he brushes it out of the way with nimble fingers.

"You comfy now?" His pitch changes to a lower one, and my eyes slightly widen at the sound of it. It's like honey, all sweet and smooth.

I only nod back. His lips turn upward again, and he backs out of the room. "I'll see you in the morning, okay?" Instead of nodding, my head cocks to the side a bit, and I stare at him as he stands in the doorway. "'Night."

I give a little wave goodnight and he flicks off the light switch, closing the door and leaving me in complete darkness. There aren't any windows in this room and it's making me claustrophobic. I close my eyes and try to fall asleep and this time, it comes quicker. I'm drifting away in minutes with my head tilted on my pillow, wishing the morning came quicker.

* * *

 

A girl woke me up this morning. She's  unfamiliar and has an annoying smile. Her teeth were crooked. I almost wanted to recommend my dad to her, but she probably would have been offended. 

"Where's my nurse from last night?" I ask the woman. 

"Eddie? Oh, his shift ended two hours ago, sweetie," she replied, and got my injection thingies ready. "He'll be back tonight." 

I think the meds finally rubbed off on me cause I'm laughing at the smallest things and my leg is bouncing a little bit. The nurse gives me my vitals and keeps asking me to sit still, with a passive agressive tone. 'Sit _still_ , honey, sit _still_!' Like I'm in the pediatrician. I'm not a baby, I'm 21 years old! 

Then she drags me out of bed and puts me in a wheelchair. Basically, I'm being wheeled around this dumpy hospital wearing only a pale blue night gown. I probably still have scars on my face. Fun! 

I'm given this heavy weighted thing placed around my neck and it's covered in a rubbery kind of material. They're using the X-rays on me and I guess that's pretty cool, I've never had that done before. 

Then I'm being wheeled around and given a bland piece of toast for breakfast. Dunno why they thought I was a huge fan of toast, or why they put jelly instead  of butter, but I eat it anyway.

Then they put me back in my room. I'm waiting for a call from Stan or my mom or someone. I guess I'll wait 'til tomorrow. Stan has work until 6:30 on Saturdays anyway. He'll wanna relax when he gets home. 

So I'm sitting and playing with the pillows Eddie gave me last night. I bring one up to my face, trying to see what it smells like. I take a deep breath and- nothing. It smells like the hospital. I look at the other pillows and start to build a kind of barrier around myself, tucking myself between three of them, propped up against my head and the bedpost so i'm covered in darkness.

I stay there for a while, humming a tune to a song stuck in my head. I don't even really notice anyone coming in, but when they do, they knock on the pillow.

"Anyone in there?" It's a soft voice, but it's familiar- it's from last night, it's Eddie's. I giggle a bit under the fort, before diving out of the pillows. 

"Eddie!" I call. I look like a child when I throw my hands up in the air. "You're back!" 

He grins and his teeth are really white. Kinda like my dad's teeth. Heh.

He takes a pillow and almost hugs it, but then props it next to my leg again. "How are you feeling?" I'm almost certain nurses are trained to have the softest voices in the world, because his is just so airy and light and I want it to sing to me, or something. 

"I'm bored. I don't wanna be here anymore. I wanna go home, with Stan. I wanna go home," I whine a little, and I think it's now when I realize I haven't worn my glasses in a solid 24 hours. I bring my hand up to my face in lieu of this, and confirm my discovery.

"Is Stan your boyfriend?" Eddie asks as he prepares my vitals again. I dunno why they always do that. I'm perfectly fine now. 

"No, uh. No, Stan's my best friend," I stammer a bit, watching his face change as he struggles with the tools. "I wish I had a boyfriend." I don't know if I mean it generally, or if I mean I wish I had a boyfriend who's 5'6 and is a nurse with pretty brown eyes and a soft voice.

Eddie turns to me and smiles. "Yeah?" And I kinda forgot I said it out loud. He reaches for my arm to take my blood pressure but I pull it away. I quickly grab a pillow and press it over my face with my not broken arm, trying to bury myself in the plush fabric once again.

"You'll never catch me!" I yell, but it's muffled cause my mouth is pressed up against the pillow. I can feel his arm try to pull away at them, and his laugh again, but I hold on tight. 

"Come on, Richie!" He laughs as I kick under the blankets. "Alright, honey, that's enough." He pulls away the pillow and lets me be blessed with his cute red face, all blushy and soft and pretty. He brushes a bunch of curls out of my eyes and I can't tell if I'm breathing at all or too heavily because his other hand is clutching onto my not-broken-arm and it's making me feel nothing but his small fingers. He huffs out a final short laugh and keeps grinning, as if that was the most fun he's ever had at a hospital. I know it was the most fun I've ever had at the hospital.

"Okay," I breathe. I can't really shake it out of my mind that he called me honey. Is that weird? It seems like I would call him honey, right? Like, hypothetically, if we were happily married with two children, living in a safe suburban town, I would come home from work and call, " _Honey, I'm home_!", and he'd be playing with our child or something, calling back, " _Richie! Baby, come here, lemme give you a kiss_ ," and then we'd kiss and- 

"Rich? Is that okay?" He cuts me out of my thoughts. I realize I probably haven't blinked in a minute or something and I've just been staring up at him while he takes my blood pressure. 

"Wh-what?" I stutter and he giggles, he fucking giggles, what the fuck. What the fuck. 

"I'm only a student," he starts, and his fingers curl around mine subtly. "And I'm working here as one of my courses. But it ends tonight, so it's my last night being your nurse." I blink up at him. 

"Really?" I frown then, comprehending it all. "What the fuck am I supposed to do here." I probably sound like a brat and that pushes me to cross my arms across my chest and huff nastily, but I can't. I can't feel either of my arms cause one of them is being held by a pretty boy and the other is broken.

"You'll be okay," Eddie tells me, as if he's sure. "They'll take care of you. Plus, you won't be here for much longer, right?" He starts to undo the blood pressure thingie. 

I shrug. "I dunno." 

He smiles and finishes taking my vitals. He doesn't say anything else, but a comfortable silence settles between us. I don't have to stare at the walls anymore because his face is a lot better. I wish he had laughy gas so he could giggle more. 

He hands me a fallen pillow when he's done, and helps me get tucked into bed. It kinda reminds me of what my mother did when I was real little, tucked me in before I slept. I wanted Eddie to kiss me on the forehead before he left, too. 

"Goodnight, Richie," he whispers into a dark room. The door is open again, though, and a little bit of the fluorescent lighting spills in through. 

"Goodnight, Eddie." I can't see his face, but I felt him smile in the darkness, and he closes the door. 

 

* * *

I'm woken up by yet another nurse that wasn't Eddie. I groan, pressing my fingers against my temples. I slept really well that night, again, couldn't really tell if it's because of the meds or not. 

The lady who woke me up has bright red lipstick on, and her hair is super straight. It looks fake, but I don't think it is. She looks like a Barbie doll, but I can't really pay attention to her cause my head hurts and I miss having a soft voice next to me when I'm getting my vitals. 

"Hey, kiddo," she says when I pry open my eyes. Then she goes to town, talking about weird things. I guess it's to take my mind off of getting needles stuck through my skin, I don't really understand why. 

When she's done, she points to the table next to me. "Oh yeah, someone sent you up a coffee before. By the way, your ride is coming to pick you up today, Stanley?" I nod and focus all of my attention on the cup, cause I can't really reach over there without leaning on my broken wrist. 

I'm staring at it, thinking I can use telekinesis or something. I think she gets the memo and picks it up for me. I don't want her gross pink manicured hands touching my coffee, but I take it anyway, and I'm too shocked by what's written on it to really care. She starts to leave and I'm staring at the Sharpie written message. 

**_I heard you wanted a boyfriend, call me :)_ **

**_-Eddie_ **

A phone number is next to it and I really want to scream, I want to throw it in the air and scream with joy.

I take a sip of the coffee. It's cold, but the feeling in my chest is too warm for me to really mind too much. I hold the cup to my chest and close my eyes, grinning to myself.

I guess it was a good thing I broke my arm. Like it was my destiny. I smiled wider, and waited patiently for Stan to pick me up, so I could tell him all about my really really cute nurse, Eddie.

 


End file.
